A tablet computer, hereinafter tablet, refers to a computer typically configured within a substantially flat structure, such as for example, a panel. The tablet typically includes a touch screen display serving as a primary mechanism for user input and user output. The tablet computer may also include one or more radio interfaces, such as for example, a cellular modem, a WiFi modem, and/or the like, to provide the tablet with access to a network including a cellular network, the Internet, and/or the like.